Among RSE systems in vehicles with large seating capacity such as large-sized vehicles or aircraft, there are some that configure a plurality of video-audio reproduction series by providing each rear seat with a display. For example, in 2-series RSE mounted on right and left seats, right and left displays reproduce different videos and audios so that right and left rear seat passengers can view display contents on the displays and listen to audio signals corresponding to the contents by wearing headphones corresponding to the reproduction series. Incidentally, in this configuration, it is necessary to identify the headphones corresponding to the individual reproduction series. Generally, the headphones have a switch for setting one of the right and left channels to be reproduced so that a passenger can decide on which reproduction series the headphones correspond to, right or left, by a manual operation of the switch.
On the other hand, as a conventional technique for identifying the headphones corresponding to the individual reproduction series without any manual operation of a passenger, Patent Document 1 discloses a system that carries out video and audio reproduction by assigning an ID unique to each wireless headphones, by providing the wireless headphones with an infrared communication unit corresponding to the ID, and by causing the system to identify the headphones corresponding to the reproduction series by referring to the ID delivered from the infrared communication unit.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a system that provides the headphones with a dedicated communication unit with directivity besides a communication unit for receiving an audio signal, in which the dedicated communication unit selects an identification signal in accordance with the directivity from a plurality of identification signals received from the directions of a plurality of displays.
In the foregoing conventional system, it is necessary to provide the switch which is a dedicated hardware component for identifying the headphones. Accordingly, it has a problem of being unable to employ general-purpose headphones, and a troublesome problem of always causing a passenger to do manual operation.
In addition, the conventional system typified by the Patent Document 1 or 2 has a problem in that although it can identify the headphones automatically on the system side, it must provide the headphones with the dedicated communication unit, and hence it cannot employ the general-purpose wireless headphones with a function of audio signal communication.
The present invention is implemented to solve the foregoing problems. Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an AV system capable of automatically identifying a device corresponding to the individual reproduction series without impairing the versatility of the device used for video-audio reproduction of the individual reproduction series in an AV system with a plurality of video-audio reproduction series.